


Monsters

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Magitek!Prompto, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: A game of cat and mouse as the frightened mouse escapes from its predator.





	

He gasped in pain as he stumbled backwards, ankle twisting as he desperately tried to pry himself away from the daemon that pursued him. Dammit…! He tried to escape, but he was weak. Injured. Frightened. Hew as going to die then and there, wasn’t he? He was going to let that monster Ardyn unleash these creatures and let them kill Prompto. And Prompto couldn’t do anything against them. Out of ammo and out of energy. He felt the beast press its claw into his back as he crawled away, forcing to crush his body and every bone within him. The struggling man found himself on the brink of tears, squirming to try breaking free of the tight space between the creature’s claws and the cold floor beneath him.

Someone… Anyone… _Noct…!_

“My, aren’t you a naughty creature! Hadn’t I taught you not to play with your food?” A chuckle echoed in the room around them. And upon the sound of the creature’s voice, it growled, leaning closer to Prompto’s face to where its disgusting breath lingered near him. But soon, the creature pulled back, allowing the red-haired chancellor to calmly waltz between them. A smirk was spread over his pretentious face, eyeing Prompto with amusement as he chuckled, kneeling down next to the numb child and bringing his face up to look into those fearful blue eyes. “Not quite the family reunion you hoped for, is it?” 

“Ardyn…!” Prompto’s eyes narrowed into a sharp glare, teeth gritting. He attempted to lash out and punch the chancellor, but Ardyn was quick to catch his fist, prying those weak little fingers open and lacing their hands together. Prompto gasped in pain as he felt the chancellor’s other hand grip onto his throat, jerking his head back as Prompto felt his windpipe being crushed. He gasped for air, struggling to break loose with his free hand as the chancellor calmly brought Prompto up to his feet.

“Now, now! Who taught you your manners?” He chuckled, spinning Prompto around to where his arm caught onto the young man’s throat instead, keeping a secure hold around him as Prompto came face-to-face with that daemon before them. “You know, you two are the same, wouldn’t agree? No manners, no friends, and what do you know? You two are both the same now.” Ardyn leaned closer to Prompto’s ear, eyes watching the beast-like daemon in front of them. “You both are _monsters.”_ He could feel Prompto tense in his arms, but Ardyn merely grinned even more devilishly than before. “It’s only a matter of time. You are your father’s son, after all.”

“L-Let go of me!” Prompto jerked as hard as he could away from Ardyn, stumbling forward before he whirled around, aiming his pistol back at the chancellor, only to see that he wasn’t there. He looked around frantically, spinning around as he heard the creature behind his growl. And soon, he backed up into the figure, an arm wrapping gently around his waist as the chancellor gently took the gun from him. Prompto felt frozen, unable to move until he was brought back against Ardyn’s body. He felt sick, feeling Ardyn’s breath against his cheek, by his ear. He tried to break free, but to no avail against the chancellor. “Let me go…!”

“Oh? Would you rather deal with the monster before you? Or the monster behind you, Mr. Besithia?” Ardyn gripped Prompto’s chin, pointing the young man’s gaze up to the daemon before them. “I’m sure Verstael wouldn’t mind having you to ‘experiment’ on once again. Perhaps he can tear you open and see just how you bleed. Not something I’d personally want to take my chances with, wouldn’t you agree, Mr. Besithia?”

“Don’t call me that!” Prompto’s voice was to the point of screaming now, tears running down his face as he tried to resist Ardyn and his hold. But alas, to no avail. He gripped at Ardyn’s wrist and forearm, hands shaking as he bit his lips and shook his head. “I’m not like him, okay? I’m not like them, either! I’m not a monster!”

The vile laughter from the chancellor caused Prompto to freeze, especially as Ardyn gripped him tighter, lips pressing against the younger man’s jaw as he hissed against his skin as he twisted Prompto’s wrist forward to make him look. “Says the boy with the barcode on him. No regular child ever has a mark like this. At least, not any of your ‘friends.’ They’d only see you as a toy of the empire. An experimental monster. Do you really think they’d understand why you have such a trademark?” Ardyn released Prompto, the illusion of the daemon disappearing as well as Ardyn let the boy tear his hand away from him before the red-head glided in front of Prompto. The way the boy held onto his wrist, looking down so pitifully. Ardyn couldn’t help but smile with twisted compassion as he tilted Prompto’s head up to look at the tear face, those quivering little lips underneath the chancellor’s thumb. “Only monsters can understand monsters, my dear child. Just like your father to not understand that either.”

“Stop calling me that. I’m not his son…”

“Of course not, my dear.” Ardyn brought Prompto’s face closer to his, lips brushing over the other man’s. “You’re far more precious than he ever was…”

 _“_ Prompto? _Prompto!”_

The echo of the prince’s voice came to earshot, snapping Prompto from his daze and causing him to jerk his head from Ardyn. Noct…? He stumbled forward, limping a bit from his twisted ankle as he came closer to the voice. Was that him? Was it one of Ardyn’s tricks? Just hearing the comforting sound of his friend’s voice was enough to bring him to tears again. “Noct-!” He gasped, feeling a hand clamp itself over his mouth and muffle his voice.

“Prompto! I hear you! Where are you?!”

Prompto shivered as he heard Ardyn growl by his ear. “Not another word, otherwise I will make sure he _never_ escapes from here.” Ardyn smiled in response as he felt Prompto gulp down his fear. Delightful. Such an obedient child. No wonder why me made such a charming test subject. Ardyn chuckled in response, standing upright as he watched the doors of the room open up.

And in the blink of the eye, the two vanished just as the prince rushed inside the room.

**Author's Note:**

> A Dear Anon Asks:  
> "The writing prompt post: "Don't call me that!" + Ardyn/Prompto (basically Ardyn being super creepy around Prompto and the chocobros overhearing Ardyn's gross comments and protecting Prom)"
> 
> I have a guilty pleasure for these two, so i couldn't resist writing it while avoiding my classwork. So I hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
